mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War
Not to be confused with The Galactic War. '''Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War '''will be a 7 part series created by Pieboy6000. The series takes place in October 2012. Pieboy also intends for the series to have a few different endings, similar to Mass Effect. Pieboy has made the decision that the series will become interactive in Part 2. Episode 1 - A Galaxy under fire: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKmkYOH_nhY Episode 2 - Support of the Many: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz_CsXmQld0 Written Prologue One year after the War in the Republic of My ended, and just seven months after the "Great Final War" ended, Earth 2 has been enjoying the peace it has had since (by this we mean no major catastrophic wars). Human exploration into the galaxy was upgraded thanks to joint science research between the United Lols of Roflica and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. Humanity now spans across the Rofl Way Galaxy and many star systems, having met many other races and managing to avoid war with them. However, in Dark Space, a fleet of hundreds, if not thousands of ships are watching... waiting for the time to strike. As the Humans take their place in the galaxy, The Harbinger of their destruction, their so-called destiny, a threat far more powerful than the Supreme AI, begins its deadly plan. Radars on the very edge of the galaxy begin to detect movement in dark space before suddenly going offline. With an unknown amount of sacrifices to be made, and the fate of all life in the galaxy in the balance, Microsoft Sam must investigate and prove Humanity's worth, or die trying. Characters (Subject to change) *Microsoft Sam (As Himself) *Microsoft Mike (As Himself) *Microsoft Mary (As Herself) *Radar Overseer Scotty (Adult Male #1 American) *Tactic Advisor Gary Jackson (Adult Male #2 American) *Tolqin Morius (Adult Male #7 American) Episode 1 - A Galaxy under fire Sam Scotty and Mike are in a meeting about some trade agreements on Earth 2 . Rumbles and explosions are heard from outside as Pelthoran ships begin assaulting Roflington D.C, killing anything they can see. Sam, Scotty and Mike escape the attack by jumping to Loldon, though seconds later, A very destructive enemy approaches there too, and begins attacking, forcing the group to retreat offworld in the newly rebuilt USS Radar Overseer Mk2. The group come to terms with the situation above Earth 2. Scotty notes that the red beams in Loldon were not from Pelthorans, revealing the attackers identities. Sam realises that to win this war, he's not going to be able to just use nukes or his allies, but that he is going to need to enlist the help of as many races in the galaxy. The group plot a course for Yuhajin, the homeworld of the Zefani race, hoping to recruit them in their quest. Images (No Spoilers) Victorychancedefault.png|The war assets that are automatically given in the second episode. This episode will begin the interactive segment. yuhajin1.png|Sam and his team on Yuhajin. From Left to Right: Jackson, Scotty, Sam, and Mike. Category:Series Category:War Series